The present disclosure relates to a system, components, and methodologies for displaying the estimated time to arrival at one or more upcoming waypoints while traveling in a vehicle. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a system, components, and methodologies that enable in-vehicle dynamic display of upcoming waypoints based on the vehicle's location and direction of travel on a road being traversed, known general points of interest ahead, and dynamically acquired previously visited locations ahead.
Current navigation systems provide real-time traffic incident information to the driver regarding driving conditions ahead, such as average roadway speeds, accidents, road construction, road closures, and the like. Such information may give the driver a better sense of what to expect for their current trip. One particular aspect of this is the Estimated Time to Arrival (ETA) at one or more waypoints along a route being travelled. In the prior art, ETA information is available only to a destination specifically identified by a driver, and only when the vehicle's route guidance system is active. But when no destination is identified, and/or if the navigation system is not active for route guidance, a driver cannot easily obtain a sense of the driving time or distance to upcoming landmarks, previously visited destinations, and/or other waypoints.
In conventional prior art navigation systems, the vehicle's position and direction of travel may be determined, for example, by a global positioning system (GPS) terminal or the like. However, if no destination has been entered, no ETA or distance information is shown. Instead, the driver must estimate the vehicle's position in relation to known landmarks, and estimate the time to arrival to known points of interest ahead using whatever speed and upcoming traffic incident information may be available. For example, the distance to a known point of interest may be estimated from the displayed roadmap, speed may be obtained from a speedometer, and traffic conditions may be obtained from a local broadcast radio station traffic report, or as may be provided by the navigation system.
In conventional navigation systems, a driver may also encounter an occasional roadway dynamic message sign, which may provide estimated travel times to one or more upcoming waypoints. However, such message signs are not constantly available to enhance a driver's awareness of upcoming waypoints. Moreover, such message signs do not vary the selection of information displayed based on any particular driver.
It would be helpful to present to a driver information similar to that displayed on such roadway signs, by which a driver could obtain ETA information to upcoming landmarks or other waypoints, without having to input a particular destination into a route guidance system, and without a route guidance system even being active. It would also be helpful if the ETA to easily identifiable upcoming waypoints could be conveyed to the driver in a manner that does not distract the driver's attention from the road ahead, for example when travelling in unfamiliar territory. It would also be helpful if personalized information pertaining to previously visited or identified waypoints and/or destinations could be saved, and to present the ETA to such locations on subsequent travels as waypoints. Further, it would be helpful to update such information and its presentation in real-time, based on the current driving situation.